To Support You
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: When England & Lithuania find out about the campaign across America to wear pink for the girls who died in a MN car crash, they decide to make the support stretch a bit further than national. Two-shot. Brotherly US/UK & slight one-sided LietxBela in ch. 2
1. Chapter 1

**Rin (jumping right in to describing the story): So somewhere between a few weeks and a month or so ago (whenever it was that this happened), we heard about the car crash that happened to those four girls in Minnesota and how a national campaign was going to wear pink for them, and apparently England and Finland were doing so, too. I think that is so cool! So I decided to write a fic for it. :)**

**England: Don't you think you should back up a little, Rin?**

**Rin: Right…*clears throat* So this is technically a two-chapter story, but I'm uploading both chapters at once for two reasons. One, I wanted to get this taken care of before it wasn't current anymore, and two, I originally wrote it intending it to be a one-shot, but the ending point for this chapter worked perfectly as a chapter ender.**

**England (tired of Rin's rambling): Rin doesn't own Hetalia.**

**Rin: Nope, sadly. Just one more thing before I start the story. Please keep the families and friends of those four girls who died in your prayers if it fits your religion and thoughts if it doesn't. I hope that they have a lot of sympathy from the people close to them, but prayers/thoughts never hurt. Thank you.**

* * *

Everyone noticed America was quieter than usual.

Throughout the World Conference meeting, the usual chaos still went on, but he didn't join it. He piped up with his ideas, but they weren't as outlandish as usual. He was more subdued and didn't push as hard when his ideas were challenged. It was obvious he was making an effort to act normal, but he was failing.

Concern finally outweighing other priorities, England said, "If no one else has anything worthwhile to add, then I believe we're done for today." Agreement rippled through the nations, and the sound of scraping chairs filled the room. "America," the blonde added over the noise, "stay here a minute. I want to talk to you about something."

America shrugged. "Sure, Iggy," he said, assuming it was some little issue. While everyone else left, he went up to England. "What's up?"

"What's wrong?" England asked.

"What? Nothing!"

"Of course nothing's wrong," England said sarcastically. "Why on Earth would everyone notice how quiet you were this entire time when everything's perfectly fine?" America rubbed behind his head sheepishly, and England noticed something. "What's that on your wrist?"

"It's just something for a national thing," America said quickly.

England grabbed his wrist to look closer. "America, why the bloody h*ll are you wearing a pink bracelet with the names of four girls on it?"

Pulling his wrist free, America said, "Like I said, it's a national thing." He looked at the bracelet. "Look…in Minnesota, there was a super bad accident. If you search it on the Internet or something, you'll see how bad the car got totaled. The names on here are the names of the four girls who died in the accident. Word got out on Facebook, and a national campaign started to wear pink for them. That's why I'm wearing this."

_And because it's national, it's getting to you seriously…_ England laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked in a much softer tone.

"I'm fine," America said. "But stuff like this gets depressing sometimes, you know?" He shrugged. "Things will go back to normal soon hopefully." England nodded slowly, an idea forming in his mind.

* * *

"Like, why are we, like, listening in again?" Poland asked.

"Because I'm worried about Mr. America," Lithuania answered, peering through the doorway. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yeah, like, I'm totally gonna, like, ditch you," Poland said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Lithuania didn't reply, just kept watching.

"Did you hear that?" he said quietly. "No wonder Mr. America was so quiet. If it's on a national level, with people wearing pink for those girls…"

"Like, totally pink?" Instantly, Poland was involved.

Lithuania suppressed a sigh. _Trust Poland to notice what I'm talking about as soon as his favorite color is brought up._ "I think that's the point, Poland. People all across the United States are wearing pink to honor those four girls Mr. America mentioned."

Poland grabbed his arm, excitement shining in his eyes. "Dude! We totally, like, should, too!"

"Wh-what?"

"Totally wear pink! Dude, it's, like, the total best color, like, _ever,_ anyways. And you, like, can totally borrow some, like, pink clothes from me!" Poland was so excited about the idea that he wasn't even saying 'like' as much as usual.

"I-I don't know…It might make Mr. America more upset," Lithuania said worriedly.

Pouting, Poland said, "Come _on_, Liet! It's, like, totally to support him. Like, America will totally, like, get it! He'll, like, be totally happy." He tugged Lithaunia's wrist. "_Please_?"

"Well…" Lithuania could sort of see that point. After all, America was his best friend, next to Poland, and he _did _want to do anything he could to help. But still… "Mr. America said it was a national campaign. Do you think it'd be _possible_ to convince anyone's entire population to wear pink?"

Poland rolled his eyes. "Dude. That's, like, totally the point, like, of _us_ doing it. Like, who cares if, like, totally everyone does? We're, like, totally supporting him ourselves, you know?"

Lithuania gave up, not entirely unhappily. He _did_ want to support America in this. "I guess it's a good idea…"

"Totally!" Poland tackle-hugged him, nearly knocking Lithuania over. "This is, like, gonna be totally, like, the best _ever_!"

* * *

He wasn't the only one thinking to support America.

* * *

**Rin: See? Good chapter ender. *smiles* Technically, in reality, only England and Finland are, but I thought about it and decided that Liet would be worried about America, and Poland would find out about it through him and go nuts over the idea of an entire country wearing his favorite color. So I decided that the other Hetalia nations would be part of it. :D I don't know if this is an indefinite thing, by the way. And those bracelets, I don't know if they're real, but it makes sense to me. Now onto chapter two~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin: I did most of my talking last chapter, so there's not much here. I just wanted to say that there will be no ending A/N this chapter, because I personally think that the ending leaves nothing more to be said. I don't own Hetalia. And on with chapter two. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Hey, Liet! Are you, like, ready yet?" Poland called.

"Um…y-yeah…"

"Then, like, come on!" Poland sounded a little irritated with how long Lithuania was taking.

_Why did I let Poland talk me into this…?_ Lithuania tugged down his sleeve, staring at it miserably. He sighed, muttering, "It's for Mr. America," under his breath to try and make himself feel better about this. _I just hope Belarus doesn't see this…_

"Like, hurry up! We're, like, so gonna be totally late if, like, you hide so long!"

"I'm coming…" Lithuania walked outside the room.

Eyes shining, Poland applauded. "Dude, you look, like, amazing!" he said enthusiastically. Doubtfully, Lithuania looked down at the light pink outfit that Poland had given him. _Mr. America is going to tease me forever,_ he thought miserably. Then he glanced at Poland's bright pink shirt and skirt and felt a little relieved. _At least Poland held back a little bit._ "Come on, Liet, let's like, get out of here," Poland said, grabbing Lithuania's wrist and tugging him outside.

"Um, Poland?" Lithuania asked as they walked, a little nervous of what the answer would be to this. "What exactly did you tell Mr. America when he asked why he had to come to the U.N. building?" Poland had called America the day they'd decided on the plan—a few days ago now—and told him to come to the U.N. building in a couple days, although Lithuania hadn't been there to hear it.

"He, like, didn't ask."

"Really?" Lithuania was surprised, but concern filled him. If America didn't even ask about why Poland wanted him to come to the U.N. building apparently randomly, then this had to be really getting him down. Poland's nod confirmed it. Worry weighing on his mind, Lithuania looked down at the pink outfit again. "I hope us doing this will cheer Mr. America up some," he said quietly.

"Don't, like, worry so much. America's, like, so gonna be totally happy that, like, everybody's totally supporting him."

Lithuania stopped walking. "Everyone?"

"Yeah." Poland looked at him like he was questioning if Lithuania was a little crazy. "I, like, totally told you this."

"Poland, you never said _anything_ about everyone!" Lithuania was starting to get a bad feeling about this really fast…

"Oh." Poland considered. Then he gave a dismissive wave and kept walking, pulling Lithuania with him. "Like, almost everybody's, like, doing this."

"_What?_" Lithuania started panicking. _So Belarus is going to find out about this anyways?_ "Um….who exactly isn't?" he asked nervously.

Poland shrugged. "Like, who cares who, like, isn't?" Lithuania facepalmed and hoped with all of his might that Belarus wasn't going to see this. _Please, God, don't let Belarus find out about this,_ he pleaded silently. He had no more time to pray for that, though; they reached the U.N. building right then. And apparently they weren't the first ones, either.

"It's about time you wankers got here!" England stormed out, grabbed both of their arms, and dragged them inside. "One would think you would be here first. After all, gathering at the U.N. building like this was _your_ idea, Poland," he said, glaring at the blonde over his shoulder.

"It, like, worked out totally, though," Poland said. "You guys, like, got everything totally ready now!"

"Hm," England said, anger seething in his voice and eyes. "And I suppose you wanted to arrive about five minutes before America?"

"He's, like, supposed to be here in, like, an hour!"

"That might've been when you told him to come," England said, "but he's going to be here in around three minutes."

"Dude!" Poland whined. "That's, like, so not fair!"

"Get over it, and get in there before he gets here," England said bluntly, pushing them in front of him. It struck Lithuania that England wasn't actually wearing pink. He was wearing a pale red that looked pink from a distance, but he'd cheaped out!

Apparently, Poland noticed, too. "Hey, like, you're supposed to, like, be totally wearing pink!" he said indignantly. "Like, red isn't, like, the color at all!"

England rolled his eyes. "My entire country is wearing pink to support America," he said, emphasizing each word. "Besides, seeing as I got the idea from talking to America personally rather than listening in, do you honestly think I would avoid supporting him myself?" He shoved Poland and Lithuania inside the conference room and closed the door.

"Dude, that's, like, so not cool," Poland said, pouting. "He, like, totally can't, like, cheap out like that!" Lithuania shrugged, hoping Poland wouldn't notice—or at least wouldn't comment on—him quietly pulling them to the side so their arrival wasn't so obvious. He looked around, surprised at how many nations were there, but glad that so many of them wanted to support America. Hardly any of them were actually wearing pink—they'd either cheaped out England's way or hadn't even done that—but the fact that they were there was encouraging. Most of the girl nations were wearing pink, though, and Lithuania thought he caught a glimpse of Finland dressed entirely in the color somewhere on the other side of the room. He scanned the room, hoping both that he would and wouldn't see Belarus. Finally, he found her, gripping Russia's arm protectively. A soft sigh escaped his lips. _She's so cute…_ She was wearing her usual outfit, but the bow in her hair was bright pink. It didn't really suit her, but Lithuania still thought she looked beautiful.

"I wonder if Belarus has plans for tomorrow," he said without thinking, hoping the answer was no.

Poland snapped in front of Lithuania's face. "Dude, are you, like, listening at all?"

"What?" Lithuania glanced at him, pulled out of his thoughts. His eyes flickered to Belarus again; now that he knew she was there, he was positive he would never again hope so much that she wouldn't look at him this once.

Poland stared at him. "Really, Liet," he said in a 'you're seriously going through this again?' tone, "you, like, so need to, like, figure out your, like, total crush." Lithuania only shrugged, listening as Poland started again on whatever he'd been saying and occasionally nodding, watching Belarus in silence the entire time.

* * *

England was waiting near the doorway for America when his cell phone vibrated. He pulled it out and read the text.

_Need to talk to you. Waiting outside._

A smile crossed England's face. Rather than text back, he pocketed his phone again and went outside. "You're later than you said you'd be," he pointed out.

America shrugged. "More like I've been waiting out here. I wanted to talk to you alone before you pull whatever surprise you have set up in there." England gave him an innocently questioning look, and America rolled his eyes. "Come on. Since when does _Poland_ call me and tell me I have to come to the U.N. building when there's no World Conference? Lithuania might, but Poland? I'm not _that_ out of it."

"Bloody wanker," England muttered. "Of course he messed things up again."

A grin tugging at his lips, America looked at England. "You know it would've been alright," he said after a moment. "You didn't have to spread the campaign." He rolled his eyes when England gave him another inquisitive look while trying not to grin. "I told you, I'm not _that _out of it. An entire population wearing pink to support the U.S. gets on the news pretty easily."

"I didn't spread the idea," England said. "I might've brought it up to Prince William, but I did nothing to spread the idea." He was smiling now.

America laughed a little. "Sure, Iggy. Whatever you say." He looked at England. "Thanks, England," he said quietly, giving a small smile.

England could practically see the little nation he'd found all that time ago. _He certainly has grown up,_ he thought proudly. _And it shows when things are serious._ "You're welcome," he said, smiling warmly at America. "After all, what are older brothers for if not to support their younger siblings?"

America's eyes widened a little. Then he nodded, smiling. "Yeah," he said, sounding like he was trying not to let his obvious happiness at the words sneak into his voice. He looked at the U.N. building, eyes still shining. "Let's go," he said, glancing at England. "I wanna know what surprise you've got waiting in there." England nodded, smiling at the thought of how America would react.

They went inside the building. "Inside the conference room," England said.

The younger nation nodded and went inside the room. Surprised and a little confused about why so many nations were there, America looked over his shoulder at England, but the blonde nation only motioned for him to keep going. "That smile is getting pretty darn near a smirk," America muttered, looking around.

Lithuania noticed him and nudged Poland's arm, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Mr. America's here," he said before Poland could ask.

"Like, finally!" Poland grabbed Lithuania's wrist. The brunette decided not to point out that America was technically early. "Let's, like, go!" The blonde pulled him forward, stopping in front of America. "You're totally, like, late! What, like, took you so, like, long?"

Rather than answer him, America looked curiously at Lithuania, no doubt wondering why Lithuania was dressed in pink, too. "What's going on?"

"Everyone's, like, supposed to be, like, totally wearing pink!" Poland said, twirling a little. "But, like, almost everybody, like, cheaped out, which is, like, so not cool." America's eyes widened slightly, and he glanced at Lithuania.

"It's to support you, Mr. America," Lithuania said. "When we found out about your national campaign for those four girls, we decided to make it international."

"And no one here dodged around it, either," England said, coming up behind America. "Finland said his entire country is wearing pink, too."

"Seriously?" America turned to face him.

England nodded. "As far as those of us not wearing pink clothes…" He pulled up his sleeve slightly and showed America the pink bracelet with the names of four girls on it that he was wearing. "These became international faster than the idea," he said, smiling at America's shocked expression.

"…you guys really put a lot into this, huh," America managed to say.

"Of course we did," Lithuania said. America looked at him, and the brunette smiled a little. "Mr. America, you're our friend."

America looked around at all of the other nations there. There was no way he was ever going to be able to pay them all back for this. Not individually, not as a group, _never_. It would be impossible. But…that was alright. Sometimes, even the hero had to step back and let people do things for him that the only possible way to pay them back was to say, "Thanks, everyone."

And that's what he did.


End file.
